


Push

by carolion



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolion/pseuds/carolion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archie pushes Cook around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push

Cook was shoved so hard down onto the mattress he actually winced, bouncing a few times as the springs groaned and pushed back on his weight. He was breathless and wild eyed, and couldn't _actually_ believe this was happening because, what the fuck? This had to be a dream. A really weird, really wacky, really, really _hot_ dream, because there was no way -

But apparently everything was _crazy_ today, because Archie was there, crawling up his body and pressing his mouth to every piece of flesh he uncovered, yanking Cook's shirt off and licking a trail from Cook's stomach to the base of his throat, pausing to suck a dark, deep bruise there. _'Fuck,'_ Cook thought to himself, groaning and arching his neck, _'that'll show in the morning.'_

Of course, it wasn't like he was resisting or anything. Because yeah, he and Archie had been dancing around this - this _thing_ for so long now, only he'd always imagined he'd be the one to totally lose it and just manhandle Archie to the bed. But, uh. How wrong had _he_ been.

Cook's train of thought was interrupted by Archie's hand, trailing up the inside seam of his jeans, the pressure just right and dragging, and Cook found his breaths coming faster and faster as the young man on top of him sucked another mark on his collarbone, and then he let out this long, low groan as Archie's knuckles grazed against his groin, and his hips lifted automatically, thrusting into that too-light pressure.

"Arch-" he gasped out, wrapping his arms around him, one hand cupping Archie's ass and holy shit, he'd known it had looked pretty, but fuck it felt so much better than he'd ever dreamed. Archie _moaned_ , and pushed back against Cook's hand, turning his face to the side and rubbing his cheek along Cook's chest. And really, that shouldn't be hot, it wasn't, but it lit some sort of flame inside of Cook. He gripped the boy's ass more firmly and hefted him up, trying to kiss him.

Archie's hands found his shoulders though, and he was being held down, kind of forcefully, and Archie was like, _licking_ his mouth, and yeah _that_ shouldn't be hot either? But yeah, no, _completely_ , and Cook opened his mouth on command and just let Archie _devour_ him. They were both making these crazy-loud noises, swallowing the sounds between each other, and Archie was _grinding_ down onto him, and this was so fucking insane, Jesus.

He knew it was getting out of control when his hand somehow managed to find itself _in_ Archie's pants, his palm smoothing over ridiculously soft skin, and cupping a little, his thumb stroking near the crease of Archie's ass and how Archie had to break off kissing to lean back into it, his chest heaving and his eyes closed, and Cook stared up at him and thought he'd never seen anything more erotic in his life.

But then Archie's eyes snapped open and his pupils were _huge_ and his eyes were actually _glittering_ , and then his hands, those hands, god, they started to scrabble at Cook's jeans, tugging at the buttons and Archie was squirming, sliding down (fuck, fuck, _oh god_ ) and stripping Cook completely. He desperately grabbed for the younger man, trying to stop him, or slow him down, but Archie just swatted at his hands and did this like, _growling_ thing. Another shouldn't-be-hot-but-wow-my-dick- _hurts_ -it's-so-hard moment.

"Archie, man, slow down-" he tried, his words catching when the boy finally freed him of his clothes and took his erection in hand. "We, um, _shit_ , maybe we shouldn't - I don't even know where this is-" but he couldn't get the sentence out because Archie climbed on top of him and did that thing where he pinned Cook to the bed. And that's when Cook realized that Archie had somehow lost the pants, and the underwear too, and that they were both naked, in bed, and there was definitely going to be sex involved in the near future. His heart did a double beat and his brain sort of fried and all he could see was Archie's intensely focused face, how needy and desperate and determined he looked.

"I don't want to slow down," the boy said firmly, circling his hips a little and oh _fuck_ , that was not fair. "And I've wanted this for a long time." Archie leaned down and kissed Cook's ear, then his jaw, then finally his lips, though it was way too brief and chaste and Cook found himself straining against Archie's grip, trying to follow his mouth. "Don't you dare deny me this, don't you _dare_." And there was something so fierce and final about the sound of his friend's voice, that Cook couldn't do anything but nod dumbly.

Of course, that might have had something to do with the fact that Archie had found this angle, and now Cook's dick was sliding against the back of Archie's ass, and it felt _amazing_ , and something kind of burst into his chest and he rutted against him a little wildly, his hands moving to Archie's hips and gripping _tight_ , probably hard enough that tomorrow morning Archie will find little purple dimples there.

The boy's breath hitched beautifully, and for a moment Cook thought he was going to _lose_ it, struck by the stimulation of image, sound, and feeling. He could feel his eyes glassing over a little, but Archie had other ideas and leaned forward, arching his body off of Cook's and just hovering above him. He looked debauched and tousled and breathless and Cook had this warm, smug feeling of _'I did that,'_ before Archie ducked down to kiss him, then rolled off him.

"Stay here. Don't move. I'm not even kidding, don't move," Archie said and then Cook heard his feet padding against the ground, and a drawer opening and shutting, and then the bed was dipping and Archie was hovering above him again.

"Um," the boy said, and actually had the audacity to _blush_ before saying, in this low, _sexy_ voice, "sit up. I want - I want you to watch."

Cook obediently propped himself on his elbows, tilting his head down and admiring the view, Archie's thighs splayed apart and his body just, just on _display_ for Cook as the boy straddled him. He hadn't even noticed what Archie was doing until he felt the cool, strong grip on his dick, and felt the smooth latex rolling down. He froze, eyes wide and disbelieving. Archie didn't pause for a single second, just calmly slid his hand up and down Cook's erection a couple of times, his palm slick with lube. Cook's hips stuttered up automatically, and he closed his eyes to try and keep from coming right there and then.

"Archie-" he said, because what was he thinking? Sex wasn't - it didn't have to be, like, like _this_ , they could just, jerk each other off, or maybe Cook could have blown him, but, this? (He tried not to hyperventilate, just thinking of sinking into the tight, hot, dark heat of Archie's body, his stomach shivering with excitement.) "We don't have to, _you_ don't have to-"

"Watch," Archie commanded, and Cook watched. The younger man was blushing hotly, the pink and red splotches spread from his cheeks to his ears to his chest, but he was looking Cook in the eye, and licking his lips a little, and his mouth was open into this little 'o', and all Cook wanted to do was lick into it and live there, maybe, for the rest of his life. "Watch me," Archie repeated, and Cook wanted to say he _was_ watching, and it was perfect, but Archie's face changed a little and Cook noticed that he was - his hands -

Oh holy shit, Archie was _fingering_ himself. Cook made this strangled sound, and his throat constricted painfully, but he didn't move, suddenly unable to look away. Archie's face was amazing, and he made this 'hnngh!' sound, rocking back down onto his own fingers and Cook had this crazy thought, like, _'How many times has he done this to himself? How many times has he thought of me?'_ and he had to reach down and grab his cock at the base to keep from coming at the thought.

"Archie," he breathed out reverently, and curved a hand to _feel_ where Archie's fingers where disappearing into his body, and the lube was slick and a little warm, but that worked out just fine, because Archie sighed a little and said "Could you-?" and then Cook was sliding a finger along with two of Archie's and it was - it was like nothing he'd done before.

It was crazy intimate, is what it was.

He felt petrified and excited and on the edge of control, but it was so, so good, and when Archie gasped and said, brokenly, "Cook, you gotta - please, please, _inside me_ , gosh," and lifted off their fingers, and then sank down against Cook's cock, and Christ, just resting there, it felt like it might be too much.

But Archie bore down and bore down and Cook stared and stared as his cock slid into Archie, and it was tight, tight, tight, and so fucking hot, and then there's was a weird moment when he looked up and saw Archie's face, and it was all screwed up, contorted with emotion, and Cook just wanted to _kiss_ him. He couldn't though, not at this angle, splayed on his back with one of Archie's hands on his chest, his hips cradling Archie's body. He did reach up and curve a shaky hand around Archie's neck, and the boy leaned into it a little, sighing. It was then that he bottomed out, and there was this moment of perfect stillness, where they looked at each other, and Cook could actually _see_ it, the months and months of longing, on Archie's face, and then he did surge up and forward, wrapping his arms around Archie and kissing him hot and wild and wet.

Archie kind of squealed, which tapered off into a moan, which led to this little squeaky breaths, because Cook's hips were snapping up, fucking Archie with shallow little thrusts as he kissed him soundly. It wasn't deep or long or slow, but it was _hot_ , especially how Archie kind of, like, _bounced_ , yeah it was _really_ hot.

Archie bit his lip hard, and growled and pushed him back down flat on the bed. "No," he said, and Cook could only stare. Then, very slowly, Archie lifted himself up off of Cook, and back down. Jesus _Christ_. Archie moaned, not just any moan, but so long and sweet that Cook thought he could feel it reverberate in his _bones_.

"Needed this," Archie was saying between panting breaths, "Needed _you_ , like this, just like this, _oh,_ " and Cook sat back and watched Archie ride him, for a little while, waves of pleasure crashing over and through him until he was shaking from it. It was slow, slow, slow, and so fucking _deep_. He could see Archie trembling with effort.

"Fuck," he said finally, unable to take it. He grabbed his lover's hips a little roughly and _shoved_ up, and oh, Archie sliding up and down on his cock had been good but this was _amazing_ , this taking, and everything got really wild and desperate after that. There was so much kissing and Cook took a hand off of Archie's hips to grasp his erection, and he just couldn't stop _fucking_ him, the intensity building and building until he was practically out of control, and his grip on Archie twisted and changed and he could feel the moment Archie came, because it was like _bright-fucking-light-hot-fuck-tight_ inside of Archie, and the boy was keening loudly and collapsing against Cook's chest as Cook swore and groaned and came so hard he actually saw stars.

They collapsed against each other, panting, still making soft noises. Cook's mind spun off in a million different directions, but mostly he thought about how _good_ that had been, how much he liked where he was, still half-hard inside of Archie with his arms wrapped around him tight.

"You okay?" Cook asked, his voice muffled by Archie's hair. The boy nodded slowly, but Cook could feel his body shaking and trembling. He smoothed a hand down his back, then slowly pulled out, shuddering a little. Archie whimpered, and it hurt Cook's _soul_.

"So," he said finally, after he'd caught his breath. "That was unexpected." He looked over at Archie, who suddenly looked unsure and a little scared.

"I'm sorry," he said, in this timid voice, and Cook frowned.

"Don't be. Don't - Archie, come here." The boy rolled over and curled underneath Cook's outstretched arm. He kissed the top of his head. "Don't ever apologize for that, geez. That was some of the best sex of my _life_ , and you're apologizing?" He felt the heat in Archie's cheeks against his arm; it made him grin stupidly. "I'm just surprised. I thought I'd jump you first."

Archie smiled then (he could feel it) and nuzzled him, a little. "You took too long," Archie said softly, and Cook nodded a little.

"I won't wait any longer to jump you, Archuleta," he promised solemnly, "starting right this minute." Then he rolled on top of his lover because, well, he _had_ just promised.


End file.
